DISTRACTION!
by KaylinElemental15
Summary: Modern AU! Ed's been given the assignment talking about things involving the Internet. What happens when he stumbles upon something that may help him with this project, while at the same time, distract him from time...? ONESHOT Rated T for Ed's slight language.


**Hey guys! How've you been?! Recently, a friend of mine told me about something he found out and when he showed me it, I couldn't help but try it at home and since then, I've been addicted to it. ^-^ I thought about how Ed would be like if he tried this out and got hooked onto it. To those who've read School Competitions, don't worry, I'm still working out chapter 4 and it's taking a while due to school. I hope to get that chapter out before Christmas hopefully. I hope you enjoy this! XD**

**Disclaimer: If I did own FMA, then I wouldn't even be here. But I'm glad I don't otherwise the story wouldn't be as good. Nor do I own the game to be mentioned. . .**

* * *

><p>Today was a boring day. And by boring, I mean VERY boring. The teacher gave the class an assignment that was due after they got back from break and Edward Elric seems to be having a hard time coming up with a topic to choose. The fifteen year old boy sat at his computer, grumbling to himself about how teachers love to sic freakishly annoying projects to their students and how they would laugh at the students having trouble.<p>

. . .

Okay, maybe that last part wasn't true, but it's worth a shot. Ed sighed to himself again as he tried to think of a topic his project should be about. One thing's for sure, it involved the Internet.

The boy tried loading a page, hoping to find SOMETHING at least to work on so he can get this assignment done and over with, only to find that the page said "Unable to connect to the Internet." It took all of his wits to refrain from strangling the computer as he was already stressed enough about this as it is. The weather must have something to do with the connection. But there was something different that caught his eye.

"What the. . .?" Ed stared at the screen. Above the notice stood a tiny, pixelated dinosaur. He'd never seen this when using the other search engines. He was using Google Chrome in hopes it would be faster. It sure did have a lot of weird things. . .

Unknowingly, his hand pressed down on the spacebar and the dinosaur jumped and started running, causing Ed to jump back in shock and surprise. He watched the dinosaur go until he hit the first cactus that came into view and said "Game Over" at the top. Edward looked at the screen in disbelief. This was actually a game. On Google Chrome! Taking a deep breath, he pressed the retry button and the game started all over again, the dinosaur going at a slightly slow pace to start off. As soon as the first cactus came into view, Ed made sure the made the little dinosaur dodge it. But he didn't know how! The dinosaur hit the cactus. Game Over.

"How the hell am I supposed to make him miss the cactus?!" Ed yelled to himself. He couldn't give up now! Not when the dinosaur needed his help! He paused to think over that last thought.

_Needed his help. . ._

Just like how Al needed his brother's help when he was having trouble with something.

Suddenly, the boy got an idea and grinned mischievously. The dinosaur was like his little brother and the cacti are the evils in the world. Mainly the teachers who love to torment their students with dreadful assignments.

He started the game all over again, determined to keep his brother safe from the evil teachers. He figured out pretty quickly that he had the press the spacebar to jump over the cacti. Although at random times, the teachers would team up into groups of three or four (he couldn't tell) and some were bigger than others. He can do this! He will not give up! He would do anything to protect his baby brother! It's just like that one series where two brothers attempted forbidden alchemy! Only, in their case, the dinosaur was the two brothers and the cacti were those strange people who weren't human. . .

A few hours and several games later, Ed found himself addicted to this unknown on search engine offline game. The little dinosaur gaining speed as he got further into the game. He was so entrapped in it that he lost track of time! Nor did he notice his brother Al come into his room to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey, Brother-" Al started before he was interrupted suddenly by his brother's sudden outburst.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ed cried in disbelief. He had gotten so far!

Al sweatdropped. "Brother, are you ok?"

Ed turned away from the screen and to his little brother. "Yeah. But I died! I couldn't protect you!"

Al stammered on the information, "What?!"

"TheInternetconnectionwascutoffwhenItriedtoloadthenextpagetofindthisminigameandIstartedtoplayit,thinkingthatthedinosaurwasyouandthecactiweretheteachersandI'vegottenfartothepointthatmyhighestscorewasover2000!" he said a little too fast.

Al blinked several times before he finally found his voice again, "A. . .game?"

"Yeah! Here, I'll show it to you-WHAT?!" as soon as Ed turned back towards the screen, it no longer showed the tiny dinosaur that was suspended in midair when it hit a cactus. Instead, the screen showed the next page of his search. The boy immediately had a cloud of depression over his head.

"It's ok, Brother," Al laughed slightly, feeling sorry his brother missed the chance to show him the game, "I was going to ask you what you were doing since you were making strange noises, but you don't have to say. Oh! And dinner's ready by the way." Al made his way out of Ed's room and towards the heavenly room that contained food.

Now that he thought about it, Ed was kinda a little hungry. Another thought struck him as he left the computer and made his way to the dining room where his parents and brother were waiting. He could probably do his assignment on that game he discovered. Everyone else is doing theirs on social sites, online games, streaming sites, etc. But how many people are out there who know about this mysterious game that can only be played when not connected, but on a search engine like Google Chrome? Then again, he didn't know about it until recently, and there are most likely many other people out there in the world who do know about this. Ed smirked at his own ingeniousness and quickly made his way to the table.

Later that night, what Ed didn't know was that Al also discovered the mysterious dinosaur game and spent all night playing it. It seems he wasn't the only one addicted to that game. . .

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . . . . . . . .Meh. Not exactly how I hoped it would turn out, but I'm kinda in a tight schedule. I hope you liked the story! XD<strong>

**Hope you had a good Thanksgiving Break! 'Til next time! *disappears into the abyss of darkness, never to be seen again***


End file.
